


A Billion Sunsets (Colour Soulmate AU - Plance)

by amourfangirl1



Series: Soulmate AU (Voltron) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Party, Soulmate AU, Summer, Sunsets, and a whole bunch of feels, beach, black and white, colour soulmate au, icy mint blobs, just a bunch of fluffiness really, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourfangirl1/pseuds/amourfangirl1
Summary: "Soulmates. It’s a fascinating thing. It’s fascinating in the sense that without them, you don’t see color until you make contact with them for the first time. It’s been a bit of a struggle, watching all my friends and family members reach that moment, while here I am, still waiting. My family keeps encouraging me to settle down with someone, and reminding me that not everyone is destined to have a soulmate. I know there’s nothing wrong with having a relationship with someone other than your soulmate, but I want the fairytale story."___________________________________________________Everyone is born seeing black and white. A world of grey. A spectrum of blacks and whites. You don’t see color until you make contact with your soulmate for the first time. Lance is still waiting to find that special someone. But it sure has felt like a lifetime. Waiting. And waiting. Each day hoping to meet someone who will colour his world. Literally.(Colour Soulmate AU)





	A Billion Sunsets (Colour Soulmate AU - Plance)

**Author's Note:**

> This small Plance oneshot is based off @honestlyprettychill's beautiful art on tumblr (https://honestlyprettychill.tumblr.com/post/172775650132/and-just-like-that-everything-started-to-look ) and @ursamiiinor‘s (also on tumblr) headcanons for it (https://ursamiiinor.tumblr.com/post/172780317951/after-seeing-this-beautiful-piece-of-art-by ). 
> 
> As soon as I saw the art and the headcanons, and I was like: I need this to be a story. So here it is! It’s a Soulmate AU where you don’t see color until you make contact with your soulmate for the first time. It’s all from Lance’s POV. Hope you enjoy!

My world is grey. A spectrum of blacks and whites. The sky is always grey, with streaks of white. At night it’s pitch black, with specks of white flecked throughout the darkness. The walls are always grey. Even the bus I’m sitting in is a shade of grey. An ugly shade of grey in my opinion, but still grey nonetheless. But that’s all I’ve ever known through my lifetime. Grey, black, and white. Well to be fair, I’m only 20, so the term ‘lifetime’ doesn’t seem exactly appropriate. But it sure has felt like a lifetime. Waiting. And waiting. Each day hoping to meet someone who will colour my world. Literally.

Soulmates. It’s a fascinating thing. It’s fascinating in the sense that without them, you don’t see color until you make contact with them for the first time. It’s been a bit of a struggle, watching all my friends and family members reach that moment, while here I am, still waiting. My family keeps encouraging me to settle down with someone, and reminding me that not everyone is destined to have a soulmate. I know there’s nothing wrong with having a relationship with someone other than your soulmate, but I want the fairytale story.

I guess I’m what you would call a sappy romantic. I can’t help it. When you grow up with four sisters in the house, it’s pretty hard not to turn out like that. I’m also known as a bit of a flirt. Again, I can’t really help it. I tend to flirt with everyone, hoping that I’ll eventually come across ‘the one’. I know I have a soulmate. I can just feel it.

I wonder what colour looks like anyways? Apparently spaghetti sauce is ‘red’, and leaves a mark on my clothes. My mother always complains how I never throw my stained clothes in the wash. Well sorry but not everyone can see in colour. And ‘blue’! My siblings tell me its the colour of the water, and it’s also the colour of my eyes. I also really hope my outfit today is colour coordinated right. I’d hate to be wearing something like orange and purple. I’d really look like an idiot then.

The bus jolted, and I was shaken from my thoughts. No use worrying about it. I shook my head and tapped my phone. My screen lit up and showed me the time. _15:28._ Right on time.

The bus pulled to a stop and I got out, walking down the street to the apartment complex. I opened the front door and climbed the staircase, stopping at the third level. Walking down the corridor, I glanced at the door numbers.

_301\. 302. 303. 304. 305. And…. 306._

I stopped and reach out to knock on the door. My knuckles barely touched the door when it jolted open to reveal a familiar face.

“Lance! Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing this!” my best friend Hunk said, bringing me in for a bone crushing hug. I patted him on the back. “No problem, man. It’s no big deal.”

Hunk has been my best friend since preschool. I don’t remember exactly how we became friends, but I believe it had something to do with a sandpit, pile of sticks, and a packet of M&Ms. Don’t even ask.

And yes, Hunk can see colours. He met his soulmate, Shay, back in 5th grade, but was too shy to ask her out until 10th. Which he was only able to accomplish with the help of his amazing wingman (me), of course.

I stepped into his apartment and let out a long whistle at the sight of a line of containers and dishes waiting on the table. “Hunk, you sure this isn’t too much? It’s only just an end-of-summer party. And other people are bringing stuff too you know,” I said, leaning down to examine what kinda foods Hunk had magically managed to whip up.

Hunk twisted his hands nervously. “You sure? I feel like there won’t be enough-”

“WOAHHHHH!!! You made icy mint blobs?!” I exclaimed, interrupting Hunk. “Man, those are awesome! I haven’t had one of your icy mint blobs in ages, Hunk,” I said, salivating at the thought of those deliciously minty treats.

My best friend laughed. “I actually made them especially for a friend of mine from chemistry class in college. She made me promise to make them for today’s party.”

I grinned at Hunk as I picked up a stack of containers. “Anyone who like icy mint blobs is good in my books.”

Hunk gave me a weird look, then smiled. “I’ll introduce you to her today at the party. I have a strong feeling that you guys will get along great.”

I nodded, then walked out of his apartment door. I suddenly stopped, and walked back a few steps and poked my head back in. “Hey Hunk, just wondering… but is my outfit colour coordinated?”

Hunk laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

******************

I could hear the loud beat of the music already, and the beach was less than a block away. Hunk had kept up a steady stream of chatter the whole drive, which kind of just went in one ear and out the other. I was too busy concentrating on trying to balance the containers of food on my lap, and praying that the ones we placed on the back seats hadn’t fallen over and spilt when Hunk had made that wild U-turn a few streets back.

The car eventually slowed to a stop as Hunk parked the car on the side of the road. I said a silent prayer of thanks that we had finally arrived - my legs had started to cramp, and I was starting to get hungry looking at all the food.

“Lance!” called a voice. I got out of the car, and squinted at the glare of the sun.

“Shiro? That you?” I shouted back. I could hear him laugh from all the way over here, and say something to the people next to him. I squinted again. Curse you sunlight for being so damn… sunny.

My arms full of containers, I walked over to the trio of people in front of me. And then I groaned as I realised who it was.

“Oh great, it’s Mullet.”

“Great to see you too, Lance,” Keith said, raising an eyebrow before going to the car.

Keith, also known as Mullet for obvious reasons which I won’t point out, had accompanied Shiro to come and help carry all the food. Hunk and I had met Shiro (and Keith) through our engineering course, and actually became good friends. Keith and I, however, have this ‘rivalry’ going on - I don’t understand why though. It’s obvious he’s just jealous of my good looks and charisma.

But if Keith was here, it meant that a special someone wouldn’t be too far behind. I turned around and grinned as I came face to face with the last of the trio.

“Allura! Looking stunning as usual,” I said, making an attempt at a flirtatious bow, but failed tremendously due to the load I was carrying.

Allura laughed, rolling her eyes. “Thank you, Lance,” she said, and went to help Keith carry some dishes. For someone so amazing and perfect, you would think her soulmate would be someone just as awesome as her, right? Unluckily for her, her soulmate is Mullet-head. That poor, poor, woman. Strangely they seem happy together. Well, whatever floats their boat.

We all walked down to the beach and were greeted by a large group of people who immediately relieved me from my load. From there, the next few hours became a blur.

College students were chatting in small crowds, and I was pulled from group to group - talking to old friends and being introduced to new ones. Several students were helping serve the food, and a few guys were cooking on a barbeque. I got separated from Hunk at one stage - once he met up with Shay he kinda just disappeared into the crowd. I literally ate a little bit of everything offered, it was all just so good. Hunk’s food was obviously the best food there, but I’m just being bias because I love his food. After that some students started up a crazy game of volleyball, and I think I saw some people go out for a swim.

Eventually I ended up by myself on the shore. I sat on the beach, digging my toes into the sand as I watched the sun set. I looked out to the ocean, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. Will I ever get to see the deep blue hues of the waves as they crash onto the golden sand? Will I ever get the chance to gaze upon the last orange rays of the sun before twilight beckons the stars? I close my eyes as I feel the ocean breeze toss my hair, and let out a long sigh. It’s strangely quiet and calm, but I liked it.

I suddenly heard a voice call out my name. “Oi, Lance! Icy mint blobs!” Shiro yelled.

Jumping up, I ran as fast as I can to where Shiro stood. “W-Where… are… t-they?” I puffed, resting my hands on my knees. Shiro laughed and pointed over to where people had crowded around the desserts. I squeezed my way through the crowd and sighed with relief when I saw that there was one icy mint blob left. I was just reaching for it when someone slapped me on the back. “Lance, dude! Long time no see,” said Rolo.

I turned around to face him. “Hey Rolo! Man, it’s been ages! How’s it going?” I said, trying to act interested. Rolo said something that I didn’t manage to pick up over the loud chatter around us. I just nodded and smiled, going along with it. Someone else tapped him on the shoulder, and just like that our conversation ended. Good, I’d never really like that guy anyways.

I turn back to grab the last icy mint blob, to be faced with the horrid realisation that someone had taken it. I stood on my toes and scanned the crowd, trying pinpoint the criminal who had stolen what was rightfully mine.

My eyes landed on a short girl standing amongst the crowd, who was placing the last icy mint blob into her mouth. Bingo.

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get to her. There was still a chance I could get to it in time. Extremely small chance, but it was still a chance. I finally made my way through the maze of people, and caught up to her. “Hey!” I said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She turned around to face me and time froze.

Suddenly the world exploded. Light bursted around us, every colour imaginable splashed upon the surface of the earth. It was overwhelming, but so vivid and beautiful all at the same time. But I saw none of it. All I could see was her - she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes - I had no idea what colour they were, but to me they were perfect. They shone like some sort of precious gem or stone, and glistened with happy tears. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles, almost like a constellation of stars across her face. And her hair looked soft and curled in a way that framed her heart-shaped face.

Then time unfroze, and slowly the sound of chatter filled my ears again. I hadn’t even realised it had been silent. My cheeks felt wet, and I hastily wiped away the tears. I then mustered my biggest grin, and leaned down to kiss her hand. “Hey, I’m Lance. But you can call me the man of your dreams,” I said, looking up into her beautiful eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh. The most beautiful sound I’ve ever head. Everything about this girl was beautiful. And she was mine.

“Katie, but you can call me Pidge,” she said, looking at me through her long lashes.

“Well Pidge, how does a first date sound to you?”

She grinned at me, and grabbed my hand again. “Doesn’t sound too bad at all,” she said.

I smiled, and glanced out to the sunset. The sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them a bright red. I know a billion sunsets just happen every day, but being here with Pidge made it the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. And that made it all the more special.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at https://amourfangirl1.tumblr.com
> 
> And also check out the Plance art this fic was based off: https://honestlyprettychill.tumblr.com/post/172775650132/and-just-like-that-everything-started-to-look -> credit goes to @honestlyprettychill


End file.
